


Between snogs and pecks

by ellimau



Category: One Direction (Band), nick grimshaw - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, grimmy - Freeform, harry talks a lot when he's drunk, i shouldn't write when i'm tired, lot of cussing honestly, louis sucks at monopoly, netflix should have porn, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellimau/pseuds/ellimau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>uni student Louis tells Harry that he wants Nick to shag him and Harry talks a lot when he's drunk.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Between snogs and pecks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely jane.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+jane.).



Louis never hated Nick. Nick was Nick, and well, he was beautiful. Everyone that met him could tell. Talking to people was his thing, just like being funny on TV was Harry's thing and football was Beckham's thing and Louis' thing was losing in monopoly. 

Louis met Harry in collage. Awkward, funny _'Arreh'_ with the snorting laugh and trousers two sizes too small to show off the bum he didn't have. Louis loved him from the start, they were attached like straw and berry and through breakups and makeups with boyfriends and girlfriends they were together. A lame _bffs_ could be forced into this paragraph as well, but they _totally_ got over that expression after graduating. 

Then Harry met Nick, Nick met Louis and maybe that was the start of something awful in the long run and with all their problems the trio will absolutely end up on Jeremy Kyle one day. But after all of this Louis still managed to build this _fuck me now_ crush on Nick that just _wouldn't. go. away._

Nick kind of hated Louis, though. In a loving way. There was banter and teasing and pet-names and secret boners that caused way too many visits to the loo than either would like to admit at this point and the only one that was sick of it was Harry himself. 

He was in the middle of it anyways. 

_Fucking sexual tension_ he would mutter and bury himself deeper in his own thoughts just to get away from the idiots that were tomlinshaw (he was quite proud of being the founder of the ship-name.)

 

It was a sarcastic Tuesday that Harry first heard one of them talk about the other. He had been at Louis' place helping him study for his history exam that would take place a week later or so and even if he didn't expect it - it still didn't surprise him.

"Explain shortly what the Berlin Blockade was all about," Harry kindly read from the paper Louis had prepared for himself. 

Now. _Tell him._ No. _It's about time._ No. _He needs to know._ No. 

"I fancy Nick."

_Silence._

"I have for a while now and you know, it's not really a big deal or anything, but you're my best friend and all. Not that Nick isn't, he's..." Louis trailed off and buried his whole face in both of his hands, before letting them wander down to rest in his lap. "He's a great mate, too, of course, but he's not you and you're not him, and I just thought I'd tell you. Yeah." 

" _Not a big deal?_ Louis, this is a _huge_ deal," Harry told him after hearing Louis thinking it was all sweet f.a.

"No, 's not. He'll never know, either, I mean. It's Grimmy we're talking 'bout. He's oblivious anyway," Louis muttered lastly and pulled his beanie down further. You see, this is why he hadn't told Harry from the very start. It would blow out of proportion straight away. 

"I knew it." Harry looked annoyingly proud over the fact that it was probably way too obvious for Louis' own good and he regretted that he ever even befriended Harry in the first place. (not really, but it sounds good for the moment in question.)

"Look, it's nothing. There's no reason for it anyway, I mean, he's obnoxious, self centered, loud, annoying, grumpy, a tease and totally adorable when he frowns. It's like, fuck me here and now, and then he goes off and buys Puppy and they cuddle and it just _kills me_ , Harry." Louis ended his outburst with a loud sigh and threw himself onto the bed instead of sitting next to Harry. 

"I see. So you want him to shag you then?" 

Louis groaned. No. Yes, oh god, yes. I want him to shag me into the mattress so that I can't walk the next day. No. 

"That's not what I meant. He's just a pain in the arse, and no, that pun was not intended." Harry laughed at the obvious pun in that sentence and then pulled a more serious face than before. Not that he really achieved the serious vibe, since obviously, he thought this was amusing. But whatever, really. Louis was over it. 

"Totally intended. But seriously, why do you fancy him if he's as much of a pain in the arse as you make him out to be?" 

Louis didn't know really. It could be the way Nick could sometimes smile at him without any reason, or the way his hair was a styled messed. But really, he had no obvious reason, because even if Nick didn't do all that, Louis would still fancy the pants off of him. 

"I don't know." _Honestly._

"That's the most honest type of love, though. That there is no reason except him being him, and that's enough for you to have feelings for him," Harry answered in a poetic way and Louis raised an eyebrow as if to say _really, Harry, really?_

"Don't bloody tumblr-quote, Harry."

"That's not a tumblr quote. It came straight from the heart." Harry put a hand over his heart to seem relatively hurt and pretended to look upset. 

"I read it on your blog yesterday, you idjit."

"Awe, you read my blog?" 

"Shut up."

 

So, maybe Harry was right. Maybe there was no reason at all for fancying Grimmy, since Louis couldn't think of any. It was just all of Nick that had charmed him and annoyed him all at once, which obviously lead to the fine line of hate and love and for Louis to get the awful end of the stick.

Harry made sure of Louis' crush being obvious whenever they were around the radio host. After he had told Harry about it all, the youngest kept answer to Grimmy's questions with _why don't you ask Lou?_ or _Louis probably knows more about how your bum looks in those jeans than I do_ and it wasn't helping Louis one bit. 

Nick was no longer oblivious after the tenth time that Harry said to ask for Louis' opinion instead. So left alone after Louis had to go back to studying, Nick confronted Harry about it. It caught him a bit of guard, and also made Nick grow even more skeptic. 

"What's up with the Louis stuff?" Nick questioned while the two were sitting in the sofa watching old re-runs of Dallas and answering to their unhealthy eating habits. 

"Whatdya mean?" 

"Whenever I ask you somethin' you mention Louis. _Louis might have an opinion_ or _Louis knows your bum._ " 

Harry didn't know what to say. He was just having a laugh about it, since Louis said it was nothing serious anyway. _No big deal at all, my ass, Nick's ass, Louis' ass._ He didn't think Nick would actually catch on, since he's always in the clouds when it comes to that shit, anyway. Not that Louis' crush was shit, just, he never knew of it unless you put it to him in harsh honesty. 

"I'm just joking around. Nothing mayor," Harry tried pulling it off as. He instantly put some crisps in his mouth to shut himself up and looked down at his phone. 

"You're a terrible liar, but I'll pretend to believe you." 

"Thank you, it's not my place to tell, you know? He told me in confidence, I think, and he was just shit nervous and I laughed a bit more than I should've, but-" he stopped there when he realized that the crisps hadn't helped him shut up in the slightest. "Pretend that I've told you nothing."

"Why am I friends with you again?" 

"Because I mention you like twenty times each show," Harry answered.

"Right, that's why." 

 

Then there was the night that Harry was hanging out with Niall, his new boyfriend, and Louis couldn't decline Nick's offer of a movie night. Which ended up with Louis sitting on one side of the sofa and Nick on the other as if they were scared as _fuck_. 

The move was romantic, with shared kisses in bed and light touches all over each other. Louis was trying to avoid Nick's beautifully, messed up hair that he just wanted to wreck by tugging on it while Nick was shagging his brains out and maybe the sexual tension was getting a bit too much to handle. 

Louis pulled his knees closer to his chest and leaned against the corner of the sofa. His whole body was under a blanket, same goes for Nick, and he was grateful for that since it hid the tent in his trousers. The thought of Nick on top of him while whispering things like _looking so pretty, Lou_ and _you like that, don't you?_ wasn't exactly calming him down. 

In the middle of the movie, after two bags of popcorn and one visit to the bathroom because of those thoughts, Louis felt something nudge his foot. Nick's feet had sneaked under Louis' blanket to rub against Louis' leg and almost naturally Louis nudges back and again and again and in the end they were just letting them be a tangled mess.

Nick bit his lip, looking at Louis for a single second, before turning his attention back to the screen. He knew. Louis wasn't aware of it, but Nick knew. You see, a smashed Harry talks _a lot_ and that included the confession of Louis wishing that Nick would shag him into the next century. And Nick, well, he didn't have anything against the idea. 

Their legs remained tangled, without any words flying across the room, and if anyone decided to interrupt Nick's plan for tonight then they would have to deal with the rage that is sexually frustrated Grimmy.

" _Love is a strong word, Jamie? I wouldn't use it on us,_ " the main character said.

" _We're getting there,_ " Jamie replied. 

"This movie is boring," Nick blandly stated. 

"You suggested it." 

"It's not my fault Netflix didn't have any porn, now is it?" Nick raised an eyebrow challenging Louis to come up with a clever reply. 

"I don't know if I would be comfortable getting off in front of you, Grimmy." 

This plan worked quickly, didn't it? Nick was going to go through the whole _I'm cold, Lou_ conversation. But no, Louis just handed him the opportunities on a silver plate. It was almost too easy for Nick, even. 

"Getting off _with_ me, then. Would you prefer that?" 

Louis was almost frozen now. His dick was screaming _yes, yes, yes, just fuck me already_ while everything else was screaming to reply with a _no, why would I want that?_

"Maybe," ended up being the empathized answer Nick received. Were they flirting? Probably. Did Nick enjoy it? Definitely. Was Nick going to shag Louis tonight? Obviously no. But possibly the next time they had this sort of dialogue. 

"Seriously, Lou. Just kiss me already."

 

__

_Silence._

_Confusion._

_More silence._

 

"What?" 

"Just fucking kiss me already."

So Louis did. He got up and literally climbed on top of Nick to place his pink lips on top of the plump ones. They moved and explored and sucked and absolutely _melted_ when getting in touch. Louis was starting to question if lips could even make you feel this good.

And then there was the fact that Louis' crouch was against Nick's and their tongues were touching and _god_ Louis could actually feel Nick's boner and vice versa. It's possible that Nick's hand wandered to Louis' bum as well.

"Harry told me," Nick said between snogs and pecks and heavy breaths. 

"Remind me to kill him." _Another snog._

"Only if you remind me to thank him." _Another peck._

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> {also posted on my wattpad; wattpad.com/user/ellimau}


End file.
